


𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓 ❁ 𝑲𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊 𝒙 𝑶𝑪

by iamgolf



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crying, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grieving, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgolf/pseuds/iamgolf
Summary: After losing the two people Yumi cared for the most, Kakashi offers a helping hand throughout the night.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	𝑪𝒐𝒎𝒇𝒐𝒓𝒕 𝑪𝒉𝒂𝒓𝒂𝒄𝒕𝒆𝒓 ❁ 𝑲𝒂𝒌𝒂𝒔𝒉𝒊 𝒙 𝑶𝑪

I felt numb. I felt empty. I felt alone. My tears have made their march down my face and now there are none left to run. Destruction of my home surrounded me. I stood still as chaos ran around. My legs were locked.

They were dead. Minato and Kushina. Dead. Gone forever. I would never be able to see them again. I would never taste Kushina's home cooking or see her loving smile that made me feel so warm. I would never hear Minato's laugh or feel his reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I clutched my chest tightly. I wanted to scream. Why did I have to lose my family again? What about Naruto? Would I have to start taking care of him from now on? So many questions started to spin around my mind. It made my head hurt.

I wanted to go home but then what? Just go to sleep and wake up? Why do I get to see tomorrow, but not them? I felt the tears come up again. I bit my lip so hard I tasted blood just so I could stop crying. It didn't work. Instead it made it worse. Now both hands clutched my chest tightly as I sobbed. My chest rose up and down. I felt like I was choking. My knees gave out and I fell on the cold ground.

I stayed there for a minute, everything around me disappearing. Becoming blank and empty. A cold hand laid itself on my shoulder. I turned quickly around to see who it was. I met his onyx eye, his other closed. He had his anbu uniform on. I couldn't read his face at all. What was he feeling?

'"Kakashi..." I managed to get out before he held out his hand to me. I stared at it for a moment before slowly taking it. I struggled to get up but eventually made it.

We stared at each other while I wiped the tears off my eyes. Finally he broke the silence, "Let's go to my place. You can sleep there tonight."

I said nothing, instead just nodded. He began to lead me back to his place. I noticed that I began to fall behind because my legs really didn't want to move. I got closer to him and my hand held onto the back of his vest so I wouldn't get too far behind. I noticed him tense up and thought I was probably making him uncomfortable so I let go. Now I had that circulating around my mind. Why did I do that? God, am I stupid or something? What is wrong with--

My thoughts were cut off when his hand took a hold of mine. He continued moving forward and didn't say a word.

Eventually we made it to his apartment complex. I looked at the stairs that I would have to climb to get to his room. I trudged up slowly, hands still being together. Neither of us saying a word still. I actually liked the silence.

Finally we made it to his room and he let go off my hand to unlock the door. He opened it and let me in first. His room was very small. A bed in the corner with pictures on the shelves behind it and a desk on the other side of the room. And on the wall next to the door there was a dresser. Things hung on the wall. It was also pretty clean.

"You can sleep on the bed, I'll grab a futon and sleep on the floor," He said as he closed the door.

I turned around to protest but knowing him, he probably wouldn't change his mind. I sat down on his bed and began to take off my sandals. I placed them on the end of the bed on the floor. I looked out the window that was above his bed knowing that so many people won't have a place to sleep tonight. It broke my heart even more.

"Here, you can wear these to bed," I turned my head to face him. He handed me a shirt and some sweatpants.

"Thank you," My hoarse voice muttered. I looked around the room and noticed there was no bathroom. "Uh where can I change?"

"Oh sorry, I'll turn around."

He did just that and faced the wall. I began to take off my clothes and felt weird to be almost naked with Kakashi right next to me. I quickly put on his clothes. They smelled just like him, obviously they were his. It felt so warm on me and comfortable.

"Okay it's safe."

He turned back around and looked at me for a moment. "Do you need me to turn around so you can change?" I asked.

"Oh no. You're fine. I'll just take off my vest and sleep in these clothes." 

"But those clothes are dirty and you'll smell in the morning."

"Yeah but you're wearing what I usually wear to bed."

"Oh."

I sat back down on the bed and stared at my feet as he took off his shoes and vest. He then stood in front of me and I glanced up at him.

"Are you okay?" He questioned sincerely.

"No," I answered quickly with a thought to my words. "Are you okay?"

He paused. He looked at the ceiling and closed his other eye. He looked back down after letting a sigh. He got on his knees and bent down to look under the bed. I lifted my legs onto the bed as he pulled out the futon. Guess he wasn't going to answer me.

He pushed the blanket back and got under before pulling them back up over him. He fixed his pillow then laid down. I copied him and laid down in his bed. But before I could get under the covers I saw his squad photo. Obito, Rin, Kakashi, and Minato. Seeing Minato made my heart sink. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't cry right now, not in front of Kakashi. I quickly covered myself in his covers. The tears battled me to come out but I refused to let them out.

"Goodnight," I whispered but my voice cracked showing that I was getting emotional. Dammit.

It was silent after that and I assumed he was already asleep. That was until I felt the bed shift behind me. I felt muscular arms wrap around me and a head lay in the crook of my neck.

"It's okay. You can cry, Yumi," He whispered gently. His words made my walls fall immediately and my tears came rushing out of my eyes. I began to sob again. I tried to catch my breath many times but I kept choking.

Images of all my time with Minato and Kushina kept replaying in my mind. How Kushina made me feel like I belonged here and how Minato made me feel confident in myself. I was never going to get that back. I felt so sick.

But I couldn't imagine what Kakashi is feeling. He was doing so much for me in such a small way and yet I'm doing nothing for him. I wish I could give him some kind of comfort, but I just couldn't bring myself to at that time. 

My sobbing continued for a couple of minutes until I was able to calm myself. I rolled my body over to face Kakashi. I hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest. His hands hesitantly touched my back and pulled me closer.

"Thank you," I uttered as my eyes slowly grew tired from all the crying. Eventually I fell asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> These two are apart of a future story I will be posting here soon enough so stay tuned!


End file.
